


He knew

by Hunterarroww



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: BAMF Alec Lightwood, Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Fighting Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Loss, M/M, Major Character(s), Multi, Original Character Death(s), Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunterarroww/pseuds/Hunterarroww
Summary: Alec knew... He knew shadowhunters die young.(No warning as title but there is death so please beware!)





	He knew

**Author's Note:**

> I've been feeling really down lately and a lot of crap is going on! I've also been missing my weekly dose of Shadowhunters and wanted to share my pain with you all! Sorry!
> 
> I have no idea how to tag or if I'm doing it right so please some tips would be very useful. I don't mind constructive criticism but please dont be downright rude. Hope you enjoy! I dont have a proof reader so sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes!

Alec knew... He knew shadowhunters die young. He's heard all about it whenever he goes to Idris, the stories family's would tell about their ancestors the sacrifices they made for the clave and their duty to protect... he knew! He's even witnessed it himself when his brother Max died... Max the youngest of the Lightwood children died in an attack, he was only ten. So young, taken far to early.

Alec felt his eyes begin to sting as he remembered his little brother, his annoying tendency to stick his head where it didn't belong, his half smile he would make when he was so tired but refused to go to bed, his adorable little laugh which he only used when Izzy was with him. Alec remembered it all and now he would never see it again. Alec knew, he knew all too well that shadowhunters die young!

He never thought he would be in the situation he was in now though. Fighting not for his life but the lives of hundreds of downworlders. Sebastian and Valentine's attack took them all by surprise, hitting multiple locations around New York. Izzy had gone to help Rafael and Simon with the vampires, Jace and Clary had gone to help Luke and Maia and the rest of the warewolves and Alec had stayed to help the institute and protect them from the ops centre.

They all hadn't been gone long when he heard about the attack in Brooklyn, Alec's heart pounded in his chest when he thought about him... Magnus... It had been weeks since Alec had seen him, since Magnus had left him standing alone in the corridor of the institute. It had been the only thing Alec could see at night, every night when he closed his eyes, the way his hand felt on his cheek, the way his hand slipped through his as he pulled away, the way his voice echoed in his ears, as his words circled in his mind again and again and again, night after night, after night, after night.

Alec moved so quickly without thinking and was grabbing his bow and quiver and as many weapons as he could fit on himself before running out the institute towards where the attack was happening.

When he arrived at the abandoned warehouse in Brooklyn he could hear all the screams and terror ripping out of the place, Alec's eyes scanned the perimeter before he moved in. The warehouse was dark and the voices were coming from every corner of the place, he could smell the foul stench of demon before he could see one, the warehouse was three stories up and he knew he had to cover the whole place as quickly as possible, he nocked an arrow and made his way to the nearest sound, he moved quickly and silently activating his night vision rune as he went, the ground level was cleared quite quickly and he made his way up the stairs to the first level.

At the top he turned the corner and was immediately hit with a big black sludge of a hand, Alec went flying into the opposite wall, hitting it with a thud. He landed on his knees and immediately drew two seraph blades out of his belt, they glowed brightly in his hands and he got a better chance to look at the demon. It was disgusting, black sludge pouring out of a form that was both corporeal and not at the same time, it moved snake like and Alec thought to himself he's never seen a demon like this before... "Valentine" his name came out almost like a curse!

The demon lunged at Alec, quickly considering its size, Alec rolled to the side flicking his seraph blade out behind him as he went. He felt it slice through the demon. When he leaped up to his feet to face it he saw the thing start to sludge itself back together, Alec tilted his head slightly, "so, it's gonna be like that" and gave a half crooked smile to himself. The demon attacked again and again and again, Alec moving and slicing in all directions before he felt the thing slowing down, it was become harder and harder for it to stick itself back together, Alec never letting up swinging his arms and blades in a graceful yet deadly fashion. After a while he knew the only way to kill this thing was to slice it into so many different bits that it would no longer be able to stick itself back together.

A determination flicked through Alec's eyes and he lunched himself straight into the demon. He spent more time then he wanted. Needed. Killing that thing and he noticed that the screams has become less loud, panic struck through him as he felt like he was too late, he moved running towards the last scream he heard. He felt something move from the corner of his eye and he raised his seraph blade up ready to lunge it into, whatever it was beside him, with a quick movement he turned at the same time as it and... "WOAH!!! What the HELL?..." the voice was firm and his hands moved up towards the defensive position.

"LUKE!" Alec shouted "Wh... what are you doing here?!" He realises he was still holding his seraph blade to Luke's neck and lowered it down slowly. "I heard about the attack" he gave Alec a nod accepting his lowering of his hand "There are children here..."

"THERE ARE CHILDREN???" Alec cut him off... "Why?!.. What?!..." Alec couldn't believe what he was hearing, children. Valentine sent demons to attack children. "Yeah, this place has always been good for hiding out in, abandoned and out in the middle of nowhere, we thought they would be safe here" Luke looked down, his brow furrowed.

"Jace? Clary?... Are they with you?..."

"Nope, they stayed to help Maia at the docks" Alec felt a sudden relief speed through him, they were safe, Jace was safe. "We have to move quick Alec, the children and on the top level" He nodded and begin to move to the next flight of stairs, Alec handing Luke a blade as they went.

At the top of the stairs they split up, Alec taking one way and Luke another, "Meet back here once you've searched the area and I'll do the same." Alec's voice was low and quiet but Luke heard it no problem and nodded in agreement. "Stay safe Alec." Alec nodded and they both separated. Alec had his bow out ready for anything when he heard a small scream, his eyes flicked over to a room and he began to sprint towards it, upon reaching the door he saw her, the little girl he knew all to well, he hair up in pigtails and a blue scarf around her neck! Madzie!

Madzie froze with terror against the wall, terrified she began to shake uncontrollably, the demon rose up above her and she saw a flash of silver strike into its side, the demon flinched and turned, then another flash of silver, then another and another. Madzie turned her head to the side, the direction in which the flashes of silver were coming form and she saw him. Alec. Letting arrow after arrow after arrow fly through the air at the monster!

The demon staggered back and fell to the floor in a shattering thump! Alec scanned the room quickly to make sure there was nothing else in here with them and knelt down by Madzie's side. "Are you alright?" He asked, Madzie didn't say a word just stared at Alec, he realised she was so scared she couldn't talk. "It's ok Madzie, do you remember me? I'm Alec..." He looked at her and smiled, he tried to make his smile soft, so she could see he was hear to help, she nodded her head and smiled back at him.

Alec held out his hand slowly and offered it to Madzie, to Alec's surprise she jumped up and wrapped her hands around his neck. He took his offered hand and wrapped it around her tightly. "Why don't we get out of here?" Alec kept his voice soft and quiet as to not alarm her. Madzie may by a warlock but it doesn't mean she should have to be apart of this, she is only a child after all. Alec scooped her up in his arms and began to make his way towards the stair so that he could meet back up with Luke. He kept Madzie covered and protected at all times, making sure his body would be the first hit if something came at them. When he reached the stairs Luke was standing with five other children and Catarina. Green sparks where hovering out of her hands when she heard Alec approaching and disappeared when she saw him carrying Madzie.

"MADZIE!" She screamed, Alec felt Madzie relax a little in his arms as she heard Catarina's voice. Alec lowered Madzie down and she ran straight into her arms. Catarina looked up at Alec from her crouched position and mouthed 'Thank You' towards him, her eyes glossing over with tears, Alec nodded and he felt his own eyes stick a little. He hadn't seen Catarina in a while, not since before Magnus broke up with him, she was always busy with her mundane job and looking after Madzie, teaching her how to use her magic correctly and how to not let anyone take advantage of it. But he could see from the way she was looking at him that she knew, Magnus had probably told her all about what happened between them.

He shook his head to get the thoughts of Magnus out. He had to remain focused, he knew that Magnus was safe, that he was somewhere else away from here. "We have to move" Alec said as he looked at Luke. Looking around he noticed that most of the children were warlocks but there were a couple of werewolf children too, it never accrued to Alec that werewolves could have children but then again he didn't know why they couldn't, the demon blood that made them what they are would naturally pass onto their children just like shadowhunters blood passed onto their children, he knew why vampires couldn't they were dead or, undead after all and Magnus had explained why and how warlocks could never have children and that the only way to make a new warlock had to come from a mundane and a demon. Alec was suddenly drawn back and stared at Luke.

Luke nodded "Catarina can you create a portal?"

"No I've tried, there's something blocking me... I... I don't know what, it's... it's something I've never felt before..." her voice was a little hesitant and Alec could tell whatever it was it has shaken her to the core. "This way, back down the stairs then" Alec's voice was calm and steady, it took all his strength to make sure it was, to keep the situation from falling further apart. They gathered up the children making sure they were secure in the middle of them and began to move.

Alec lead the way down, arrow nocked in his bow ready, keeping the tension like this made his hand ache, his whole body ached. He took a moment to assess just how bad his injuries are, he could feel the blood dripping down his cheek, drying as the cold air hit it, his arms has more scratches and bruises then he could probably count, he was sure he had a broken rib or two and his legs felt stiff and like jelly all at the same time, tired from all the running and fighting they had been doing but, the biggest pain came from his shoulder the one that was nocking his arrow. One of the demons must have got a good angle on him and he could feel the demon venom seeping into his body slowly. 

A loud bang brought Alec out of his trance and back to the situation at hand he moved towards the direction making sure his body covered the others behind him and that's when he saw him... Sebastian... the thing that had killed his brother, his little brother! Alec's fury got the better of him and he released the arrow, it flew with speed and hit the wall where Sebastian had been standing, a laugh echoed through the room which made Alec blood boil with rage.

"Think about what your about to do Alec!" Luke's voice whispering behind him "I know you hate him, I know you want him dead but, your almost out of arrows and blades and we have to get the children out..." Alec lowered his head a little and then nodded "Your right" his voice bearly an audible whisper. But Luke was right the children where the most important thing right now, saving them, getting them to safety was all that mattered. He wanted to kill Sebastian and would have to wait another day to do it.

"And, where do you think you're all going?..." the sniggering voice felt like it was coming from all directions, they all tensed and moved so there backs were facing the children, Catarina had her hands outstretched green flames flickering from them, Luke held a large blade he's eye scanning the room the way Alec does, he thought it must be hard to completely forget all his years of shadowhunter training, it was like the children knew what they were doing and moved with them as they made their way to the next set of stairs which were on the other side of the room.

"I don't think you understand that none of you will make it out of here alive... hehehe..." there was a sicken glee to Sebastian's voice that made Alec's stomach turn, how he thought, how could someone be so gleefully at what was happening.

"GET DOWN" Catarina's voice echoed off every wall and the group crouched to protect the children, blades flew by their heads and smashed into the wall opposite them. Alec could hear the tears and sobs from the children and his heart felt like it was going to break apart further then it already had. Which he didn't think was possible.

"MOVE" Luke's voice came next, Alec felt a hand push against his arm and push the group to the floor.

"HAHAHAHA!!! Pathetic!... All of you... PATHETIC!" Alec couldn't take it anymore, hearing Sebastian's snickering voice, taunting them. He gathered himself up and scanned over the children to make sure none of them were hurt too badly and turned towards the last place he hear Sebastian's voice. Gone nowhere to be seen.

"Go... Get them out of here" Alec's voice was calm, forced and focused all at the time. Luke looked at him while brushing down the dirt from one of the werewolf children and wiping tears from their eyes. "Are you insane?" He grabbed Alec's arm and stared at him with wide eyes, "Alec we have to stick together..."

"Sebastian has us right where he wants us, he's gonna use this room to his advantage as he knows we won't leave the children's side" Alec was calm now, his voice had a sort of authority to it and Luke seemed to be impressed by it. "Alec! Please" it was Catarina who spoke that time, her voice shaken as the words left her mouth. "Please don't do this..."

"Protect them" Alec looked down at the children and then back at Luke and Catarina, "They're all that matters... I'll... I'll draw Sebastian out while you make a run for the stairs" he nodded to both of them and they looked at him like he was crazy. "Please" Alec begged "Protect them!" They nodded in agreement and they got ready for Alec's signal, they told the children to hold onto each other tightly and then they took hold of their hands ready to run.

Alec heard Sebastian's laugh again and he turned quickly, nocking one of his last few arrows as he did and let it fly was such grace and force towards the sound. He heard the arrow slice through flesh.

"GO!... NOW" Alec shouted and the others moved towards the stairs. He nocked another arrow and aimed it directly in the same direction he could see Sebastian run his hand over the cut Alec had left on his leg. "You shouldn't of done that Lightwood... Shouldn't of done that at all..." his eyes turned dark and he stared blankly towards Alec.

Alec heard the rest of them rushing down the stairs and he knew that they were almost safe, anything else that they came across he knew that Luke and Catarina would be able to handle it. He moved his focus back to Sebastian staring his hazel eyes back into his black ones. "And they call me the abomination" Sebastian spat his words towards Alec "Yet, here you are... Protecting downworlders... The downworlder lover... If the clave could see you now..."

Alec knew Sebastian was trying to unnerve him, get under his skin. He kept his eyes steady and straight with Sebastian's. "Where's your warlock abomination... not here to protect you... To save the pathetic little insignificant shadowhunter... The weak link" Sebastian's lips curved up at the sides, he could see that he was getting under Alec's skin and all he has to do was mention Magnus.

"Abomination!" Alec spat back out... "ABOMINATION!!!" 

"HAHAHAHA!!! SO EASY! SO PATHETIC LIGHTWOOD! Why Jace ever chose you to be his parabatai I'll never know... So are you just gonna stand there?!?" His eyes glistened with his smirk getting bigger and bigger. Alec placed his bow on his back and pulled out his seraph blade, he knew he didn't have enough arrows left. He thanked Jace silently for all the extra training he had been doing with him and steadied his gaze, "He chose me because he knows I'll do whatever it takes... Whatever... It... Takes..." he felt his own lips curve up at the side.

Sebastian lunged at Alec!

 

\------

 

It took Jace, Clary and Maia longer then they would have liked to make it to the abandoned warehouse, they ran into Izzy and Simon as they turned round the corner to face it.

"JACE" Izzy shouted, upon seeing him "Alec... Have you seen him??"

"Alec! Wh... What are you talking about? He's at the institute!"

"No! Mom called and said he came here to help... There was a big attack... And... And..." her mind started to wander, panic hitting her hard. She felt Simon's hand on her arm and it focused her. "He must still be inside" Clary's voice was surprisingly clam "Luke's here too... He said there were children here"

"CHILDREN!" Izzy's voice broke on the word and her head shook. They all moved towards the warehouse, readying their weapons in their hands and forming a plan for when they got inside, who was going with who and in which direction. They felt the wind pick up, it was cold and then a portal opened up in front of them, all of them ready to attack whatever 'thing' came through it.

A foot stepped through flashing sliver and black, his pants a shining silver material and a loose fitting white and black shirt open at the top, his jewellery shimmered and his hair was spiked to perfection. They all relaxed when they realised it was Magnus. He looked that them with one eyebrow raised the look clearly saying 'What the hell?'

"Magnus... We almost killed you" Jace said steadily, Magnus just raised his eyebrow again this time clearly saying "REALLY??"

"What are you doing here?!?" Izzy's voice was shaky and Magnus knew something was not right. "Catarina" he said "She called me, told me there was an attack here... I was helping some seelies in the park when I got her voicemail... I came as soon as I could... What..." his voice laced with concern "What happened?!"

"Valentine... He send demons here to attack the children" Maia's voice was quiet, concern for those inside clearly shown. "The ch... THE CHILDREN!!!" Magnus' voice rose up, anger flashing across his eyes. Just as he was about to start screaming orders at everyone the doors to the warehouse flew open and they all turned to look, raising their weapons.

Catarina came out first, holding the hand of Madzie who was holding the child next to her and so on and so on, coming up to the end Luke came booming out the door killing a demon as he came through. Catarina's eyes flashed with joy when she saw Magnus standing a little further back from the warehouse, she let go of Madzie's hand and bent down towards the children and told them to run as fast as they can to Magnus and the others, the children nodded in understanding and ran.

Luke kept looking back behind him to make sure nothing was following them as he made there way towards the others, Catarina by his side. They met Magnus and the others and Clary flung her arms around Luke to hold him tightly. "Alec?!..." Izzy's voice broke through to Luke as he pulled back from Clary "Where's Alec?!"

"Still inside... He... He's engaging Sebastian... Gave us the time we needed to get the children out" Luke kept his voice steady and clam, trying not to make them panic even more. "Still... Inside?!..." Jace's voice was deep, dark and laced with concern "Wh... Why? Did... You... Leave... Him... In... There... With... HIM?!"

"He made sure that the children were protected, that they would make it out" Luke nodded towards Jace and even though Jace was angry he understood what Luke was saying and nodded back.

"Maia, Catarina take the children, get them to safety, head to the Hunter's Moon its protected by wards and spells, it's where we've been sending anyone that we've come across along the way" Magnus sounded calm, but his eyes were sharp the golden-green of his cat eyes shone with an intensity like none of them have ever seen before. They were gathering themselves together, Catarina opened a portal to the Hunters Moon, she ushered the children through and Maia followed behind given Luke a nod as she entered the portal. They all watched as the portal closed and readied themselves, ready to help Alec take down Sebastian and whatever demons were still inside.

They stated to move forward when they all felt another portal open up behind them, they turned to see Valentine step through with a handful of circle member shadowhunters and a warlock. They all tensed, stared and moved toward them in a swift movement.

 

\------

 

Alec felt like his body was about to break when he hit the wall, Sebastian had flung him with some force. He gathered himself and raised himself up on shaky legs, he could hear the noice from outside even through the ringing in his own ears.

There was a flash of blue light and Alec felt his heart jump, he knew, just knew that Magnus was here. He was here fighting with Jace, he knew Jace was here he felt it in his his parabiti rune. He thought for a moment about who else would be there with them, Clary? Izzy most definitely, he's sure Luke would of stayed and probably Simon too. He was pulled back to his own predicament when he heard Sebastian snigger again. "Wanting to run to your abomination shadowhunter? Hehe don't worry, he'll be joining you soon enough!"

Alec's eyes flicked with pure rage, if there was one thing he was certain of was that no one was gonna be killing Magnus, not while he still stood. Alec reached for his last seraph blade in his belt and steadied himself the best he could, Sebastian's black eyes moved with him and he lunged again at Alec. He brought his blade down with such shattering force that Alec felt the ripple through his whole body. Alec moved swinging his blade as he turned. He had to get to the stairs, had to make his way outside, get the better advantage with the others around him, fighting together! Sebastian wasn't gonna let that happen easily though, relentless in his swings, he took a quick step and sliced through the side of Alec's leg, he dropped to it immediately.

"Hahaha... Pathetic... You... You thought you could take on me..." his words were like acid, Alec could feel the haziness taking over him, the loss of blood, the demon venom. He wasn't about to let it show though not give Sebastian the satisfaction. He moved again, swinging his blade up as he charged at Sebastian, but Sebastian was quicker and he brought his blade along Alec's arm, making him drop his own blade, Alec fell to his knee. He felt Sebastian's warm breath on his skin as he stood over him, Alec looked up, rage still in his eyes. Sebastian brought his hand down and wrapped it against his throat lifting Alec up with ease. His black soulless eyes staring up at him. "Tell you brother, I say hi" he smirked and pushed his seraph blade through Alec gut, all the way through.

Alec winced at the pain and tasted blood in his mouth. He knew Jace would be feeling this too and he thought about the pain he was putting him through! He never moved his stare from Sebastian, even when he began to pull the seraph blade out. He felt his eyes becoming heavy and Sebastian's laugh just echoed in his ears. He knew there was nothing much he could do now, nothing that would cause him anywhere near the amount of pain he wanted to, but Alec was determined to fight to the bitter end.

He grabbed his remaining arrow from the lower part of his quiver and jammed it as hard as he could into Sebastian's neck! He felt Sebastian jump and then the motion of been pushed through the air. He smashed through the window and was falling towards the ground, normally a fall through a one story window wouldn't be so bad, he'd be able to land on his feet pretty easily but this wasn't the case. He hit the ground back first and he hit it hard, coughing up blood.

 

\------

 

Jace's scream was the first thing they heard and him falling to his knees. Clary screaming his name. But, he didn't answer, clutching to his side in agony. The cracking of the window made them all turn back towards the warehouse and they all watched in horror as Alec fell to the ground. Izzy's scream echoed all around them as she started in a sprint to he brothers side, Simon falling in behind her. Clary ran to Jace's side, he was doubled over, screaming in pain, tears falling from his eyes, gasping for breath. Magnus was the last one to move, he grabbed the circle member closest to him and flung him with a force unlike anything they had seen before, he signalled for Luke to grabbed the others and lifted them to their feet to get them all back together and move towards Alec.

Valentine held his arm up and the other circle members stopped in their pursuit, he watched with careful eyes as they made their way to the limp body on the ground, scanning the building, its windows for his son. He saw the silhouette of Sebastian looking down, smirking at the carnage he had created as one by one they all knelt by Alec, he moved away and ran towards the other side and jumped other the window landing perfectly to the ground and sprinted towards Valentine.

Izzy grabbed her brothers hand and held it tightly as she stroked his hair "It's going to be alright Alec... It's all going to be alright." He eyes were filling up with tears as she looked down at he brother, barely moving, barely breathing. She kept glancing hers eyes up at Simon as a sort of silent plea for him to help her, "Shhh... It's all going to be alright..." it's all she could say.

Alec couldn't move, his eyes drawing heavier at each passing minute, he wanted to reach out to his sister, to let her know it was okay but nothing would move, nothing could come out. He gasped for breath and blood spurted out his mouth. He felt Jace beside him gasping too, pain seared into his eyes. Alec felt his heart race as the pain began to take over his broken body, he flickered his eyes between all of them, shaking violently and gasping, he was in so much pain now and all he wanted for it to end.

Alec felt it then, the warmth, the hands he had come to love so much spreading down his body, blue waves inching around him, he was being lifted up and felt his head gently being placed into his lap, Alec used all the strength he had left to look up at the man holding him. His man. His love. Tears ran from Alec's eyes as he stared into Magnus' cat eyes, the eyes he wished he could look into forever. Muffled moans and gasps escaped Alec mouth as it all become too much and he couldn't hide the pain from his face anymore, he felt Magnus' hand run down his cheek, caressing him so gently, so loverly, as he stared up all he wanted to do was tell Magnus how much he loved him, how much he had changed his life for the better and how he would always be loved, but no words came, only more pain, but as he stared he knew Magnus understood. 

Magnus was clinging to Alec's limp body when he felt his own tears falling from his face, he was trying his best to not cry his heart out from the pain he was feeling holding Alec like this, a million memories began running through his head as he stared into the hazel eyes beneath him. All Magnus wanted to do was take all that pain away, he held his hand to Alec's cheek and rubbed his thumb over it, he knew Alec couldn't speak, couldn't move, he could see the pain, the fear flashing in his eyes, he wanted to take it all.

Magnus closed his eyes and as he rubbed his cheek he sent blue sparks gently over. He remembered the first time they met, the first time Alec smiled at him and the sputtering of words that followed, the first time he held his hand, the first time he knew he had feelings for the shy shadowhunter, the first time he flirted, their first kiss, the sparks of excitement it sent through him, their first date, the laughs and the competition they had, their first trip outside of New York, their trip to Japan, the photo booth, their first time together, the love he felt as Alec trusted him with everything he had to offer, their first argument and the make up sex that entailed after, their first I Love You's... Magnus pulled every memory he had of Alec, every bit of love he felt from every part of his body and poured it into him, he wanted Alec to know that nothing ever felt the way it did only when it was with him. Magnus looked back down, tears streaming down his face and saw for the last time the light in his favourite set of eyes. Alec was close to the edge now, his own tears falling down his cheeks but he knew looking at him, he knew Alec had felt the love Magnus feels. 

He felt Alec's heart stop beating under his hand and the light in his eyes was gone. Jace was motionless and Izzy's broken screams carried on the air, Simon trying his best to hold her close. Luke holding Clary as she cried into his chest. Magnus kept looking down at Alec's eyes, a part of him hoping the light would come back, silently begging for it. He didn't know what to do, his heart was shattering into a million more broken pieces. The rage inside him was becoming too much, he needed to scream, needed to get it all out. He slowly lifted Alec out his lap and rose up to face the remaining circle members, Valentine and Sebastian must have left when they were tending to Alec, the warlock that helped them gone too, but Magnus was sure to look for him as he moved slowly towards the circle members.

He lifted his hands and could hear the muffled voice of Luke behind him telling them to get down. Magnus couldn't contain his rage anymore, the pain, the sorrow, the anger, the loss, it all poured out of him in one heartbreaking scream as well as a surge of raw, pure power. The bright red magic shot through the air, decimating everything in its path, the circle members charred to their bones, the sparse scattering of trees ripped from the ground, the windows of the buildings smashing in on themselves. Magnus fell to his knees, broken-hearted.

The others slowly raised their heads and stared at the carnage Magnus had left in his wake, they all knew Magnus was powerful but none of them could have thought this. It took all the strength Izzy had left in her to walk over to him, to place her arms around him and hold him tight. They all stayed there for a few moments overcome with their pain before they knew they had to move, get Alec back to the institute, to regroup, to mourn.

Alec knew shadowhunters die young... But Alec didn't die for his pride, for the clave, for himself... Alec died because he was brave, strong and loyal to those he loved... Alec died because he sacrificed his life so that six downworlder children could live... His name would be remembered, in the eyes of those children he helped save and in the never ending stories Magnus would tell on his adventures and to all who would listen of the man that stole his heart, from now until his last breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please feel free to leave comments. I'm working on other stuff too so I will post once I can! Thanks! 
> 
> Sorry for the hurt and sorrow like I said at the beginning I've been going through a hard time lately and wanted to give hurt, pain and death a writing shot!


End file.
